


And We Say Church

by bottomilkmikey



Category: 1D - Fandom, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, One Direction
Genre: Adorable Michael, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Bottom Michael, Buttplugs, Cat Michael, Dom Ashton, Dom Calum, Dom Luke, Dominant, Drugs, Fanfiction, Gay, HELL YEA, Hurt Michael, Insecure Michael, Jesus - Freeform, Kittern michael, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Prayer, Smut, Spanking, Sub Michael, Submission, We need jesus, church, daddy - Freeform, daddy kinks, lots of smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomilkmikey/pseuds/bottomilkmikey
Summary: Calum,the druggie had succeed in smoking at least 6 times a day,on the front steps of the church.Standing a little over 5 feet away from him,leaning against the wall w/ his arms crossed,flaunting his large biceps,was Sydney's star quarterback Ashton.Luke didn't care for either of them.Luke,the pastor's son was the poster child of the church.They all enjoy the perks of being church boys.The perks of Michael.Most expected Michael to do big things, after completing the high school's sub program.His return only raised questions for a short period of time.His peers appreciated his return.He became really involved in the church. He had taken full responsibility of community service chair and head of Sunday school. He ran their local rescue animal shelter and actively sang in the choir.He was quite fond of all the boys.It was past due for Michael to be assigned his dominant.He would have to ask for forgiveness being that the dominant he had hoped for was the most sinful of the 3,Calum.





	And We Say Church

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ! more notes at the end :3

It was a typical day at Der Prayer Youth Institute. A small white church with a gray shingles and a cross standing tall above it. Since years of being a unit. The graduating class of 2012 had somewhat managed to stick together, well almost. 

Calum, the druggie had succeed in smoking at least 6 times a day, on the front steps of the church. Often earning him dirty glares from Sunday school moms and lectures to no end from elder. He had always wore his sleeveless black tee with his tattoos running all up and down his arm. Not exactly the proper attire for church. 

Standing a little over 5 feet away from him, leaning against the building with his arms crossed, flaunting his large biceps, was Ashton. Ashton smokes too but he was bit more downplayed then Calum, in general.

Ashton had volunteered to be security for the church, but after two summers it had become his job. He wore all black, hair slicked back in curls, and arms always crossed.

Luke didn't care for either of them. He's threatened multiple times to fire Ashton for not doing his job by enforcing the rules on Calum. They would both blankly stare at Luke, smirk at one another, then go on [//: make fun of] him for being 'a mistake of a dominant'. 

All 3 of them were dominants. 

Luke was the poster child of the church. He was the Pastor's son. 

He always wore his white bottom down with 3 buttons undone, and black dress pants with dress shoes. He was more born into this whole church boy thing, however he did enjoy the perks.

They all enjoy the perks of being church boys. 

The perks of Michael. 

Michael had graduated from Sydney high school's sub program and left the town to be a sub star but had came back soon after, as he says 'to be with his family'. Most expected Michael to do big things but his return only raised questions for a short period of time.

His peers appreciated his return. He became really involved in the church. He had taken full responsibility of community service chair and head of Sunday school. He ran their local rescue animal shelter and actively sang in the choir, earning a great number of solos. 

He always wore these pure pastel colored outfits. A fitted long sleeve crop top with a knee skirt, white stockings and black flat shoes. 

Michael spent his times making others happy and spending god's love, rather then swallowing in his misery from previous events in his star life.

He was quite fond of all the boys. 

Since his departure, he had never officially been assigned a dominant.

He had a feeling Luke felt something for him but didn't think much of it. And he didn't want to. They were just friends.

He appreciated Ashton's help with the kids and security he gives them including Michael.

Calum, however was mysterious, they had never talked but exchange glances periodically. Michael always felt Calum's eyes on his body and had caught him slyly smiling.

Little did Michael know, 

He was the only reason Calum even came. 

The 9 o'clock church bell rang and everyone began piling into the church. Everyone took their seats, or positions to begin the service.

Calum sat in the back rows by himself, that was til a couple moments later, his good mate Zayn sat next to him in silimar no fucks given attire. Zayn gripped tightly onto his sub, Niall, who clung back to his Dom's body. 

Luke sat up in the front row, in the reserved seating. While Ashton stood in the back leaning against the door frame. Michael sat at the front on stage in his lilac two piece. Between the pastors and minister.

He slipped his red and gold choir coat on, leaving it undone. 

He stood up ushering to the center stage. He held the microphone up to his lips as he begin to sing a gospel 'oh mighty God we need you right now, reveal your glory and all your spirit out.', his angelic voice rang throughout the church.

Calum looked to the beauty in awe. A tingling sensation approaching in his body as Michael began swaying back and fourth causing the church to follow.

Calum had been coming here periodically for the last 3 years but somehow today felt different. 

Calum had been coming here periodically for the last 3 years but somehow today felt different. He had this fight or flight temptation approaching in his mind. Maybe it was god attempting to tell him something. However, with all the time Calum has absentmindedly spent in the church, he knows that when god wants to tell you something, you'll know. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a wave of applause and whistles as Michael finished his song. Calum realized that God had successfully delivered his message, once he witnessed Luke hopping on stage to give Michael a peck on the cheek. Michael looked a bit uncomfortable and taken back by the action. 

They all took their seats as the service began. 

It was quite typical, similar to every Saturday. 

Until, halfway through Michael silently got up, making his way to his best friend Niall in the back. Zayn let out a low grunt the closer Michael got. 

Michael whispered in Niall's ear, grabbing his hand to follow him. Niall followed Michael quietly having to release the grip of Zayn. They rushed to the sub bathroom. Michael now panicking. 

"Calm down, Mikey." Niall pleaded having dealt with this before. "We'll drive you home. Remember, not all dominants can sense when you are in heat." He continued. Michael nodded his head, seeming to calm down as they left the bathroom.

Once they got back, michael stood at the door frame, ready to dash out of there. Ashton eyed him and stood tall puffing his chest out. 

He sensed it.

Niall rushed back to his daddy, who was busy whispering to Calum during prayer. 

"Daddy?! We need to drive Mikey home. He's in heat!" Niall whispered but loud enough for Calum to hear. 

"Oh shit. Cmon Let's go." Zayn complied grabbing his stuff and waving off to Calum. 

Calum looked to the door. Michael stood there, head down, fingers intertwined. He looked to Ashton, they exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"I need a smoke." Calum mumbled to himself as he stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter ! I feel sinful despite the fact it was at church lol ∆ show ya ♥
> 
> how submissive should Mikey b ? Not sure yet :\\\
> 
> k bye


End file.
